Beautiful Disaster
by Ali B
Summary: He was a beautiful disaster, she was just plain beautiful... [KagSess] [Warning: Citrus Content] [Complete] [Status: Under Revision]
1. Chapter 1: Un? Fortunately

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer I**_ do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.

_**Disclaimer #2**_ I do not own the song "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson or anything that relates to it.

_**Summary**_ Kagome finds a horribly wounded Sesshomaru and can't help but take care of him. When he heals enough to make it back to his domain, he makes a silent promise to Kagome...to come back for her...but that isn't what Kagome really wants...or is it...

_**Parings**_ Kagome/Sesshomaru, Sango/Miroku

_**A/N**_ I am a firm believer in the Kag/Sessh couple. Not that I don't love the classic Kag/Inu paring, but you do have to admit that it gets a bit old. One thing I can promise you though is that in my fics you will NEVER see a groveling Kagome. No matter whom she's with at the time. I don't play that 'I'm so helpless to my emotions' bit. No thanx. Women are not weak and neither is Kagome, thank you very much. Enjoy y'all.

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

**By: Ali B.**

* * *

**  
Chapter 1: Unfortunately (Beautiful Disaster)**

* * *

------------------------------

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme, I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold

------------------------------

It was nearing eight o' clock in Feudal Japan and everyone and everything was settling down for the night. The surrounding forest was clam, siren, and peaceful. Well, as peaceful as ever got when Inuyasha was about.

"Ah, I really need a bath!" Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, you do!" Inuyasha agreed rudely.

"Sit." Kagome said emotionlessly.

SMASH

Sitting Inuyasha was like getting up in the morning; it was just a routine. Inuyasha would say something rude to some one, Kagome would "sit" him, and he was be sulky the rest of the day. That's way it was and would always be, it was expected. So, when Inuyasha plummeted to the ground shouting curses no one looked up, flinched, or did anything really.

Kagome sighed again.

'My life it too predictable. I really need something new, maybe a new friend, or a new hobby, or maybe-"

"Yo, bitch, what are you-"

"Sit."

CRASH

"Alight, I am going to go take a bath, would you like to come Sango, Shippo?! Miroku stay away, Inuyasha try not to kill anyone or anything, Kirara watch Miroku!" Kagome asked/exclaimed in one breath.

"No, I'm fine, Kagome!"

"Me too, mommy!"

"I wouldn't dream of peaking!"

"FEH!"

"Meow!"

Everyone said at once.

Kagome blinked and shook her head.

"Okay, I'll see you all later!"

She then turned around and started walking towards a hot spring that was located near by.

_-Kagome's POV-_

'Yes! I am so happy that I get to take a nice long bath! And by myself too!' I think myself.

As I make my way towards the bank I start to get a funny feeling, like some one's in trouble and trying to conceal their aura. Weird.

'I must be imaging things...'

I was about to ignore it when I heard a low moan/growl coming from near the bank. Now there's no way I imagined that!

When I moved closer the mysterious sounds showed their origin, a person.

I gasp and quickly move forward only to stop dead in my tracks in shocked fright. There, bleeding and torn up on the ground, was Sesshomaru! I gasped louder and looked over his wounds. They were, they were horrible!

------------------------------

And if I tried to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right, it just ain't right

------------------------------

Forgetting fear and surprise I ran for him and when I got there I kneeled at his head. His eyes were closed, his face was sweaty, and he seemed to be fighting unconsciousness. Poor guy.

WAIT! Hold up, back up, and rewind! What am I saying?! This IS Sesshomaru here I'm talking about! But still...I can't just leave him here to die, enemy or not! I have to help him! But how?

_-End POV-_

------------------------------

And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

------------------------------

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he growled.

'Why wasn't I able to sense or smell her?! Damn injuries!' He thought angrily. 'Great, now I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, is going to be finished off by my brother's human bitch!'

"Are you okay? Can you move?" she questioned sweetly.

"What?" he asked utterly confused. 'Did she just...?'

_-Sesshomaru's POV-_

'I don't understand why SHE of all people would help me! We ARE enemies! She should be running off to tell that damn bastard Inuyasha about my condition so that he could kill me once and for all! She should be cruel and fearful after all I have done to her and her friends and let's not forget the half-breed! Why is she not scared?! Why is not trying to end my life?! That's what she's supposed to do!' I think to myself harshly.

'She smells really good. Wait, where the hell did that come from?!'

"Sesshomaru? Care you hear me? Are you alright?" her worried voice inquired.

Worried...

I look up into her eyes. Then quickly started to get lost in their intensity. I turned my head to the side swiftly.

'Her eyes are so lovely. Ah, I really must be sick!'

I look up again. Yes, they WERE clouded with worry, but much more also. I also see sympathy, empathy, pure kindness and care.

'What was wrong with this woman?! Inuyasha's woman at that!'

------------------------------

And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

------------------------------

"Sesshomaru! Answer me! You are really starting to scare me!"

'Scare her...? But...why...?'

"Why?" he demanded abruptly.

"Oh! You're alive! I was so-"

"Why?!"

"Why what?"

"Why are you, are you-"

"Helping you?"

"Yes, now tell me why!"

"Because you're you."

If I thought that I was confused before I was strongly mistaken.

"What?!"

"Well, you have a domain to protect, Rin to take after, your father's honor to up hold, revenge to take out against Naraku and Kagura, and you're Inuyasha's half-brother!"

First the first time in my existence, I, Sesshomaru, was dumbfounded. A human girl just depicted any and all of the things that are the most important to me, well, maybe not the hanyou, but certainly everything else. I was so shocked that I just stared at her with my mouth wide open and eyes wide. Needless to say I looked like a complete idiot, I know because she started laughing at me!

_-End POV-_

------------------------------

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage that a soul should see

------------------------------

"What is so funny wench?!" Sesshomaru spat when he FINALLY regained himself.

"You-are," she said between gasps, "just-so-cute-"

At that last remark she covered her mouth with her hands and turned bright red. She looked away after that to embarrassed to look at him.

"Cute?" he asked in a mixed tone. He couldn't decide if her comment had been amusing, offensive, or in it's own way...cute...

His head was saying insulting, but his heart was saying sweet. As soon as those thoughts crossed his mind Sesshomaru too was starting to blush, not enough to be noticed, but it was there none the less.

------------------------------

And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight, hold on tight

------------------------------

Carefully Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. The usual emotionless mask was gone. This WAS Sesshomaru, the Sesshomaru that very few, if any, ever got to see.

'A Sesshomaru that I could lo—like!' Kagome said in her mind, making her blush harder. 'NO! Bad, Kagome! Bad! Sesshomaru hates you and Inuyasha hates him, you wouldn't be able to, wouldn't be-'

She stopped when his hand moved up her to her right cheek, cupping it.

"Y-yeah, w-well..." Kagome stuttered.

Insert uncomfortable moment/silence

Kagome suddenly saw a glimmer of pain flash threw Sesshomaru's beautiful eyes. Once that happened all nervousness and embarrassment was forgotten.

"Oh, you're still hurt!" she exclaimed. "Lean back and get comfy! I can't believe that I forgot that you were hurt! I mean here I am blabbering away and you need-"

"Kagome."

She looked up startled.

"Kagome is your name is it not?"

"Yes, it is how did you...?"

"I have heard your group speak to you before and they yelled as such."

"Oh. But, why did you stop me just to tell me that you knew who I was?"

"Because I wished to give you proper recognition for you help."

"Oh, well then, why didn't you just say thank you?"

He shot her a don't-push-it look.

------------------------------

Oh 'cause I don't know...  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

------------------------------

"It take it that you don't thank anyone very often."

"No, never."

"NEVER?!"

"Cease and desist with the screaming!"

Kagome started to giggle madly while working off the ties of Sesshomaru's top.

"One, what is so funny? Two, what are you doing?"

"You sound like a police officer in one of those cop shows! And what does it look like I am doing?!"

"What is a po-le-ce off-e-cir?! And it looks to me like you are undressing me, woman!"

"I'll have a nice long talk with you later!"

"You promise, I am most curious."

"Of course."

"Now could you explain why you have taken my shirt off?"

"So that I can clean your wound you hentai!"

"I am not a hentai!"

"You're the one "suggesting" things! Gods, Sesshomaru, you're bleeding with a gash the size of Japan on your chest and you want to get cocky?"

"I wasn't suggesting anything, I was merely pointing out the fact that you are straddling my waist, my shirt is off, and you are touching me! By the way, nice choice of words!"

She blushed prettily. Then she saw his cut. She paled.

"Oh, Sesshomaru..."

------------------------------

And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

------------------------------

"What?!"

She moved up to inspect it better, but didn't notice that she was now firmly pressed to his ever-growing erection.

"Fortunately I was the one to find you," she scouted back down to look at it at another angel.

'Fortunate? I think not! Gods Kagome please stop moving or I might-'

She slid back up.

"If anyone else you you'd probably be-"

"Stop."

She shifted slightly and Sesshomaru had to physically restrain from groaning in pleasure.

------------------------------

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waitin' for some kind of miracle

------------------------------

'She's arousing me!' he thought frantically. 'Damnit! Why does she have to be so beautiful?! I did NOT just think that a human was beautiful!'

'Ah, yeah, you did.'

'Silence!'

'Or what you'll attack me? Right.'

'Go away.'

'No, I think I'll stay a while and plant some "fun" images of the young woman in your mind.'

'You wouldn't!'

'While she's sitting on you.'

'No, not that!'

'Then admit that she's beautiful, even you just did, sweet, she smells heavenly, even though you've done that too, and you want to have her for your own!'

'NEVER! This is the first time that I have directly spoken to her! Why would I want her after just one meeting?! She must have placed a spell on me for me to act the way I am! I am smiling and blushing for god's sake!'

'You and I both know that it's not a spell, no it is something much more...now say it or I'll show her how big of an ego you really have!'

'Fine, she's gorgeous, wonderful, she smells delectable, and yes, I do want her for my own...'

'There was not that so hard?'

'I think that I am going insane.'

'Most likely, but at least she'll be on top of you while it's happening.'

'Good point.'

------------------------------

Waiting so long,  
So long

------------------------------

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called.

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling ill?"

"What?"

"Well, you just got this glazed over look and started to argue with yourself."

------------------------------

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

------------------------------

'Oh, no, did she hear THAT?!'

"But I couldn't make out what you were saying."

'Thank the gods!'

"No, no, I am fine, well, other than my other injures that are-not hurting me any more?"

------------------------------

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

------------------------------

He looked over his chest where the slash had been. There was nothing on his creamy skin, not even a scar. The arm that had been taken by Inuyasha had also been revived.

"Did you-"

"When you fazed off I used some of my miko powers to heal you, but I didn't know that I could do this good of a job!" she said standing up and helping him up.

When up he flexed his arm and looked at his chest again.

'I'm all healed, she really is amazing...okay need to leave before she notices my, ah, problem...'

"Thank you." He said and with a flash he left.

Kagome just stood there, her mouth dropped to the ground in shock.

------------------------------

And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

------------------------------

Where Sesshomaru was he was thinking something along the same lines.

'I just thanked her?! Oh, this is just great, but maybe it will work out to my benefit! I want her as mine, maybe by being kind to her I can win her affections and maybe she'll agree to be with me...this may just work!'

When he was about five miles away from the clearing he and Kagome occupied he stopped, looked, and sniffed.

'I promise, Kagome, I will be back for you. And when I come, you will be mine!'

------------------------------

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

------------------------------

* * *

_**A/N**_ Next chapter Kag-chan's POV! Oh, and I started doing previews!

* * *

_**Preview**_

**Chapter 2: Too Predicable**

"What the hell were you doing next to him?!"

"I don't know what you-"

"I can smell him all over you! Don't you fucking lie to me you bitch! Now what were you doing?!"

"Nothing! Damn, Inuyasha! He was hurt so I healed him, there are you satisfied?!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

_**A little something extra! -Dialogue-**_

Inu: Hey, Ali, what's with the Kagome/Sesshomaru action?! _Glaring  
_Ani: Ali is not here right now, can I take a message?  
Inu: Who the fuck are you?!  
Ani: I'm Ani, Ali-chan's muse!  
Inu: So that crazy bitch does have a muse!  
Ali: Excuse me?!  
Inu: Oh, Ali, nice to see you! _Laughs nervously_ You didn't happen to hear any of that did you?  
Ani: Of course she did, she was standing right there!  
Inu: You said that she was gone!  
Ali: I was.  
Inu: Then why are you here?!  
Ali: Good question. Ani-chan do you think that you could look after this story for me? I need a vacation!  
Ani: Sure, Ali-chan!  
Ali: Thanks! _Leaves the stage  
_Ani: _Once Ali-chan is out of site she grins evilly._ So, Inu-kun, what was it that you wanted to know?  
Inu: I am not asking you! You are not Ali!  
Ani: _Seeing red_ You ungrateful son-of-a-bitch idiotic moron! Who do you think gives Ali-chan her ideas?!  
Inu: So it's your fault that Kagome is with Sesshomaru and not me?  
Ani: Well, I, ah, you see-  
Inu: _Tries to claw Ani-chan.  
_Ani: AHHH! _Hides behind a poster of Kag-chan and Sesshy kissing from a soon to come scene in "Beautiful Disaster"  
_Inu: _Yelling at Ani-chan_ Stupid bitches and their stupid writing! Now that's three times Sesshomaru gets Kagome! It's not fair when I only get her like eight times! Now where are you? _Spots the poster_ And I am ripping THAT up right now! _Runs towards poster  
_Ani: _Pulls poster out of the way._ Bad doggie!  
Inu: Give it back! I am going to destroy it!  
Kag: No way! _Storms on stage_ Inuyasha control yourself! What is wrong with you?  
Inu: But the poster and Ani and Ali were, and then-  
Kag: Shut up! SIT!  
Inu: _CRASH  
_Ani: Buh bye! Come and visit us soon, Inu-kun, when you get back from hell that is!  
Inu: Evil bitches.  
Ani & Kag: Ja ne! _Steps ON Inu-kun and leaves stage  
_Inu: _Lights go out_ Hello?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Too Predicable

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer I**_ do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.

_**Disclaimer #2**_ I do not own the song "Tomorrow" by Avril Lavigne or anything that relates to it.

_**A/N**_ Mad POV's this chapter! Sorry, it had to be done! By the way, Kag-chan isn't "oh no, Inuyasha's with Kikyo again, my life is going to end" in this fic (Thank you, God). Just thought you should know...

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

**By: Ali B.**

* * *

**  
Chapter 2: Too Predicable (Impossible)**

* * *

------------------------------

And I wanna believe you  
When you tell me that it'll be ok  
Ya I try to believe you  
But I don't

------------------------------

_-Kagome's POV-_

'Did he just...' I think.

"No! He couldn't have, could he?" I mutter aloud.

I stand there for almost five minutes...like a moron.

"Okay, I think I've caught my self. I hope. I still can't believe that Sesshomaru, the evil murderer hell bent on killing Inuyasha and stealing his father's sword, said thank you! I must have imagined it! Right?"

I sigh helplessly and strangely find myself hoping that Sesshomaru would come back. Why, I have no idea.

But I do have to admit to myself that he's different then I first thought.

------------------------------

When you say that it's gonna be  
It always turns out to be a different way  
I try to believe you  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

------------------------------

"What is it about him that makes me think that? Well, he was nicer and kinder then, well, ever, but still..."

As I start to leave the spot I see a large amount of Sesshomaru's blood still staining the grass. Immediately, horrible images of him suffering and dying. Bleeding until there was nothing left to bleed. It made my skill crawl and my heart falter.

'No. Please no.'

"Don't let him be, be..."

A tear runs down my cheek. Hurriedly I wipe it away, wondering why I was crying, wondering why I cared...but...

That look he gave me. It was so raw, so full of emotion. So full of life and pleasure, it was so genuine and so peaceful. Almost like he—like he wanted to be there with me. Like it was meant to be this way.

But that's stupid, Sesshomaru and I meant to be? Together? That's laughable...isn't it...?

I shiver, though it's not cold out.

'What am I thinking of? That icicle and me, yeah right! Anyway he hates my guts, and I, and I...don't hate him...damn that man and his eyes...'

"His eyes...they're so like—OH KNOW! Inuyasha! I was supposed to be taking a bath and I've been here for so long! He'll smell me for sure! And Sesshomaru was here! And I was on him! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

Quickly I forgot my "issues" and ran full out for the well. When I got there I swore for the first time in my life.

"Shit."

------------------------------

I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
is a different day

------------------------------

There, standing at the well was Inuyasha, probably dispatched by my friends to go find me. Most likely thought that I had gone back to my time sense Sesshomaru was masking our scents...or at least I think he was...only reason I can think of why Inuyasha would be here and not where I was.

Of course he heard and smelt me. He turned around and started walking toward me with his all too familiar cocky smile.

It was too predicable.

I knew any moment he would smell him, no need to beat around the bush. Inuyasha WOULD smell Sesshomaru, no matter if I tried to hide it, too late anyway.

I knew the moment he could smell him because his face darkened and looked confused and slightly annoyed.

Then he looked in my eyes, I saw...

Anger.

_-End POV-_

------------------------------

Tomorrow

------------------------------

"You smell like Sesshomaru!" He growled.

"I-" she tired.

"An aroused Sesshomaru!" he growled louder.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"A-a-a WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

Acting as if he didn't hear her obviously confused tone, Inuyasha proceeded.

"What the hell were you doing next to him?!"

"I don't know what you-"

"I can smell him all over you! Don't you fucking lie to me you bitch! Now what were you doing?!"

"Nothing! Damn, Inuyasha! He was hurt so I healed him, there are you satisfied?!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I healed him." She whispered.

"WHY?!" he roared.

"Because, I just couldn't let him die, I just couldn't." she said hastily still whispering.

"And why not?! He's tried to kill you and me and every other fucking thing that lives on this earth! Why the hell didn't you just finish him off?!"

------------------------------

It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around it's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
Just don't

------------------------------

Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

"What?! You can't be serious! He was wounded! That's not fair! You know it's not!"

"I would have killed him on the spot, easier for me!"

"How can you just stand there and act like it's not big deal?!"

"Because it isn't!"

"Oh, please! I wasn't the one who couldn't "finish him off" when I had the chance with Tetsusaiga!" She screamed.

"I didn't do it because I was still hurt by Kikyo!" he instantly covered his mouth.

But he didn't get then reaction he thought he would.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You were all depressed because Kikyo and Naraku set a trap for us, blah, blah, blah! I know how the story goes, I was there, front row and center, remember? God, get over it!" she said sardonically.

Inuyasha stood mouth to the ground in shock.

"But I—" Inuyasha started. Then he seemed to remember the problem at hand. "Why was Sesshomaru aroused?!"

"Got me."

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie about a thing like that?!"

------------------------------

Give me a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

------------------------------

He stayed silent.

"Look," she said pointedly, "what I do is none of your business, just like what you do is none of mine. I don't ask what you do with Kikyo anymore, so you should just keep you nose out of my matters!"

"So something did happen!"

She rolled her eyes again.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"What ever, Inuyasha, what ever. You are such a pain sometimes, no wonder Kikyo wants to bring you to hell. Too damn-"

_SLAP_

------------------------------

I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
is a different day

------------------------------

_-Sesshomaru's POV-_

I stopped running after about five minutes. It was stupid for me to rush; it's not like I was going anywhere important.

"I wonder what Kagome is doing now...God, I sound like a child! But, yet, I can't force myself to care. I, the dignified, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, am fantasizing about some human girl who I..."

I shake my head. No use lying. Didn't work before, won't work now.

"Damnit! I want to see her again...maybe I could say that I wasn't feeling good. Yeah, I could do that! Christ now I should like a love struck human! Wait, love struck? Stupid foolish human emotions…which I'm NOT supposed to have!"

I continue cursing to myself until I make my decision.

I turned around and went back the way I came.

_-End POV-_

------------------------------

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah,

and I know I'm not ready

------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha just stood there; both too shocked to do much else.

_--FLASHBACK--_

_SLAP_

Kagome grabbed her check and looked up. Her mouth was agape and she started at Inuyasha as though he was crazy.

He took a step forward. She took a step back. Then another, and another, until there was a good twenty feet between them.

Inuyasha tried to step forward again, this time holding out his hand.

It hung there for what seemed like ages before he withdrew it like a wounded animal. The silence stretched on and they both felt uneasy.

_--End FLASHBACK--_

------------------------------

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah,

maybe tomorrow

------------------------------

That's how they were now.

Silence.

Finally Inuyasha decided say something, anything, apologize, or...he didn't know.

"Kagome, I—"

She visibly flinched making him feel even worse.

"I am so sorry...I didn't mean to hit you, I just—"

"Yeah well you did!" she yelled.

He walked toward her and she hung he head, still holding her cheek.

------------------------------

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah,

I'm not ready

------------------------------

When she heard him get about five feet infront of her, her head snapped up and she stumbled backwards. She fell on her butt with a soft thump and shot a glare at Inuyasha.

When she had fallen her hand dropped and he saw a small nick on her beautiful face. He had done that to her. He had made her bleed, even so small, he was worried she would never forgive him. He was close to right.

"Don't you touch me! Don't you dare come near me!" she screamed scooting back.

"Kagome listen to me!"

Insert groveling

"NO!" she yelled.

"Please, I said I was sorry!" he pleaded.

"This time I won't forgive that easily! You've gone too far!"

He came closer again and she nearly did a back roll trying to get away.

"I won't hurt you!" he said desperately.

"You already have...more than you know..." she whispered, a few tears striking her pale cream skin.

"You hit me, Inuyasha, how can you just expect me to—"

Inuyasha swiftly sat infront of her.

"I thought I told you—" she started again.

"NO! You're going to listen!"

------------------------------

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah,

Maybe tomorrow

------------------------------

He stood and motioned for her to do the same. Reluctantly she did, totally disregarding the hand he held out for her.

When they were up and he was in reaching grasp should she freak out and try to run away Inuyasha spoke.

"You don't have to be such a bitch, you no! Kikyo would have never done this!" He stated rudely.

"And you wouldn't have slapped her." Kagome said calmly, if not bored.

Anger getting the best of him Inuyasha reached forward and grabbed her arms in a tight grasp pulling her into his perfect line of sight.

"L-let g-go of me!" Kagome screamed, struggling and crying at the same time.

She was obviously afraid of him now.

"NO! I said you're going to listen! Please! I just want you to understand!"

She screamed again, but this time she screamed a name, the name of the one person she felt could save her at the time...

_-Sesshomaru's POV-_

When I finally arrive I hear a struggle going of ahead of me. The half-breed has something to do with it I can smell him. If he's hurt Kagome I'll kill him, she's there too. It's an annoyance more than anything is, but still I can't shake the feeling that something else is wrong.

I could smell, taste even, her tears, and I smelt...blood...

'What the hell happened?!'

It's her blood, Kagome's.

'Inuyasha wouldn't be so stupid as to...would he...?'

I listen in to try and figure out the situation up ahead.

"I won't hurt you!" I heard Inuyasha say desperately.

"You already have...more than you know..." Kagome whispered, I could barely hear it.

She shouldn't have to cry. Now I am angry.

After more conversation, that is continuing to piss me off, I make it almost to the edge of the clearing.

Then I heard something that stopped my heart.

"SESSHOMARU!"

_-End POV-_

------------------------------

And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

------------------------------

"I'm NOT Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at her, gripping her arms tighter.

His claws started to pierce her skin and she screamed louder.

"Shut up!"

"Sess—"

"Don't say HIS name! Say mine! I hear! NOT HIM!"

"You're hurting me, Inuyasha!"

"Say it again!"

"Inuyasha, please!"

"You didn't listen when I said please, Kagome, so why should I listen to you!"

"Because if you don't I'll kill you!" Sesshomaru shouted, eyes red, and his composure completely off.

Before Inuyasha could even react he found him self face-planted into a tree.

Sesshomaru quickly gathered up Kagome in his arms and held her close. He looked over her wounds hastily, trying not to separate her from his body at the same time, which was providing warmth.

He saw that they weren't very serious and sigh inwardly, glad that she was all right.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked down at her face.

"Shh, it's okay now."

"Inuyasha, how is he?"

"You are concerned about him after what he-"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

"He's fine."

"Good, now go kick his ass, but don't kill him, I get to do that."

Then she passed out.

Sesshomaru's frown turned into an all out smirk.

'Well, this will be fun.'

------------------------------

Tomorrow it may change

------------------------------

* * *

_**A/N**_ Well that was fun! You'll love the next chapter (I hope)! Let's just say Inu-kun feels really sorry right about now!

* * *

_**Preview**_

**Chapter 3: Breakfast at Sesshomaru's**

"Kagome, you're not supposed to make me feel this way...I can't control myself when I'm with you..."

"How so?"

"I can't think straight and I get stressed out."

"I stress you out?" she asked slightly hurt.

"Not like that, I always have the over whelming feeling that I need to kiss you or touch you."

"You think of me like that?"

"Too much..."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A little something extra! -Dialogue-**_

Ani: As you all know, Ali is on vacation so she has asked me to watch over this fic.  
Inu: Why, it's not like you're as good as Ali!  
Ani: Shut up dog-boy!  
Inu: You're nothing like Ali, she's nicer, and prettier, and-"  
Ani: _Throws a glass vase that "just so happened" to be there at Inu-kun's head.  
_Inu: OUCH! What was that for?!  
Ani: For being rude! Why can't I talk to Kouga or something?!  
Inu: That bastard? Why him?  
Kag: _Whispers to Inu-kun_ Cause' she likes him!  
Inu: That's not normal.  
Ani: _Another vase to the head  
_Inu: I'm going to tell Ali!  
Ani: And?  
Inu: Bitch.  
Ani: That would be Kag-chan, not me.  
Sessh: Not in this story thank you!  
Kag: _Runs to Sesshy  
_Kag & Sessh: _Making out  
_Inu: Get your-"  
Kou: Get your hands of my Kagome!  
Inu: That's it I am out! _Leaves the stage  
_Sessh: Let's go to your dressing room, Kagome.  
Kag: Yes, let's!  
Kou: Hey wait!  
Ani: _Grabs Kouga_ Hi, Kouga-kun!  
Kou: Huh? Who are you?  
Ani: _Stomps off  
_Kou: Is anyone here? _Crickets  
__  
Scene: Loud noises coming from Kagome's dressing room, Inuyasha swearing and plotting revenge on the world in his dressing room, Ani calling up Ali to ask for advice tips on how to handle the "group", and lastly, poor, deluded, Kouga. He is currently still standing on the stage. Poor bastard._

Kou: Kagome?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast at Sesshomaru's

_**Disclaimer I**_ do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.

_**Disclaimer #2**_ I do not own the song "Impossible" by Christina Aguilera or anything that relates to it.

_**A/N**_ I have NOT died, though many people believe it. I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time; feel free to chastise me all you want! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I have had writer's block for a long time, then suddenly I got an idea for this chapter, then after that I at down at my computer and started typing my ass off! Ja ne!

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

**By: Ali B.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breakfast at Sesshomaru's (Tomorrow)**

* * *

------------------------------

Oh...

------------------------------

After kicking Inuyasha's ass into the ground, Sesshomaru decided to take Kagome to his home, soon to become their home, if he had anything to do with it that is.

"Uh..." Kagome groaned.

Instantly Sesshomaru moved to her bedside.

"Kagome?" he whispered in her ear.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Are you awake?"

"Barley." She yawned softly.

"Well, get up, it's past noon." He nudged her shoulder slightly.

"Don't want to." She whimpered.

"Kagome." He said sternly.

"Fine, fine, keep your shirt on." She sighed, struggling to find the energy to move.

Sitting up, she fell against Sesshomaru's chest. It was an odd sort of half hug.

"Umm...Sesshy...you're really comfy..."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"But," she added, "You're in my way, so move." She ordered softly.

"R-right." Was his shaky answer.

------------------------------

It's impossible  
It's impossible to love you  
If you don't let me know what you're feeling, yeah  
It's impossible, for me to give you what you need

If you're always hiding from me

------------------------------

It felt so right to him to be here, in this room, in this bed, holding her close. Slowly he got up while Kagome followed him.

When she stood she felt a silky flow fall down her legs, that's when she noticed that she was wearing different clothing. She gasped lightly and swung her gaze to him.

"What am I wearing?!" she demanded.

"A nightgown." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"I can tell that, what I meant was why am I wearing it?" she snapped.

The blue-gray of the long flowing gown showed off all of her best features, her body, eyes, and hair.

"Would you have rather slept in your strange clothing?" he asked.

"No and there not strange!" she said indignantly.

"Then why are you upset?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Well I—" she blushed. "How did I get this on?"

"A servant put it on you." Then he clarified, "A woman servant."

"Oh."

Sesshomaru resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes at her.

"Well then, leave so I may get dressed." Kagome said.

"Your servants will be here shortly." He told her.

"I don't need—" she began.

"Yes, you do, you're going to dress properly, like—"

"Like?"

He wanted to say "Like the lady of the western lands" but held it back. This was not the time to be picturing her as his mate. Not that he wanted to mate with her, he reminded himself quickly.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru answered shortly. "I will come to get you when breakfast is ready."

She gave him a curious look and with a swish of his robes he walked out.

'I wonder what that was all about? Oh, well...' she thought.

------------------------------

I don't know what hurt you

I just, I wanna make it right  
'Cause boy I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind

------------------------------

Soon Kagome's servants came in.

"Lady Kagome." The three female demons said and bowed.

"Oh, hello!" Kagome said, taken aback as they continued to bow to her. "Um...why are you stilling bowing?"

"Because, my Lady, you did not say that we could stop." Answered a pretty demon girl. She had short blond hair and a very pale complexion.

"Well, you can stop bowing now." They stood up straight. "Ah, what are your names?"

"I am Yumi, my Lady." Said the blond girl.

"I am Kita, my Lady." This girl had red hair and was very tall and very tan.

"And I am Aya, my Lady." The last girl had brown hair that was piled up on her head in a bun. She was shorter than Kei, but still quite tall.

"I'm Kagome. And please, don't call me "my Lady" just Kagome is fine. "My Lady" makes me feel old." She giggled at the incredulous looks on the maids' faces. "What?"

"If I may, my Lady, we dare not call anything but your proper station. Lord Sesshomaru would be most unpleased." Kita said solemnly.

"You're my maids aren't you?" Kagome asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes." They all agreed.

"Then as your boss, or whatever, I command you to call me Kagome."

"Yes, Kagome." They all smiled back.

"Now, I don't know how all this is supposed to work, but I'd like for us to become friends. So, let's hurry and get me dressed before Sesshomaru comes back!"

After they washed, styled, and dressed her they left, but not before Kagome hugged each girl. This initially surprised the maids, but soon after they decided that Kagome was the best houseguest to date.

When she was alone, Kagome wondered to the huge wall size mirror hanging next to her vanity and couldn't believe what she saw.

She was wearing a red silk kimono with a silver sash tied around her waist. The kimono had a silver crescent moon sewn into the right upper chest of the sleek fabric.

------------------------------

It's impossible, impossible  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you, this way

------------------------------

Kagome touched the crescent moon remembering with Sesshomaru's looked like. The same pale color and perfect shape. She smiled fondly at the reflection of the beautiful moon embroidery.

"He is so very handsome. They way he looks at me I would swear that he...I can't believe I'm thinking about him—"

"Who?!" a low voice growled.

She swung around to face the person who she so wished to...

'Bad, girl, bad, bad, little girl!' she yelled at herself. 'Sesshomaru would never want...and then there's Inuyasha to worry about...and...and...'

"I asked you a question woman." He slammed her door behind him.

"Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, shocked.

He walked closer and backed her against her vanity. Putting his left hand on the right side of her head, while his right hand grasped her waist, he leaned in.

"Who?! Who is it that you speak of?!" he said more forcefully. 'It had better not be the half-breed of I'm going to—'

"You. I was talking about you." She said in a small voice, not looking at him.

That was the answer he had hoped for, but not expected. But now that he had her answer he wasn't sure what to do.

Not easing away he caught her gaze.

"You were thinking about me?" his voice was soft once again.

"I—" she tried to respond.

"You called out my name. When Inuyasha attacked you I mean." He suddenly remembered.

"I did and he didn't, he—" she was cut off.

"You did and he did." Sesshomaru stated firmly.

"But—"

"I was frightened."

"What?" Kagome asked confusedly.

"I was so scared. I thought...when I smelled you blood, heard your words, your call, I was terrified that you had been hurt." He admitted lowly.

"Sess—"

He lifted his hand from the side of her head to put a finger to her mouth.

------------------------------

It's impossible, impossible  
Oh baby it's impossible  
If you makin' it this way

------------------------------

"Shh..." he whispered. "Let me speak or else I won't be able to get it out."

"..." She was speechless.

"I had been planning on coming back to see you right after I departed; I wanted to stay with you. You had been so kind and caring, I just wanted...but then I felt you change somehow. I knew that something was wrong when I smelt the half-breed's scent mixed with your blood; however minimum."

He took a steadying breath.

"In those couple our hours you opened my heart more than anyone has done for one hundred years...if I had lost you then, I would never forgive myself. I want, no, I need you with me, will you stay?"

Sesshomaru looked at her expectantly.

"Sesshomaru, I...I don't know what to say..." Kagome stammered. 'Well it wasn't exactly a proclamation of love, but it sure as hell was close.'

"Kagome, you're not supposed to make me feel this way...I can't control myself when I'm with you..."

"How so?"

"I can't think straight and I get stressed out."

"I stress you out?" she asked slightly hurt.

"Not like that, I always have the over whelming feeling that I need to kiss you or touch you."

"You think of me like that?"

"Too much..."

'Closer.' Her mind whispered.

------------------------------

Impossible to make it easy  
If you always tryin' to make it so damn hard

------------------------------

"I also think of you...in those terms...I was when Inuyasha...when he..." she trailed off.

But Sesshomaru wasn't about to let her end a possible confession.

"What terms? What went through your mind at that exact moment? Tell me." He commanded gently.

"As someone that I, that I, like a lot..." she said slowly, not sure how much information to reveal. Though she did notice his slight frown. "I thought about how safe I felt when I was with you. How strong you are, and yet, so gentle. I wanted you to come rescue me from your brother. Inuyasha, he thought," Then she remembered what Inuyasha had said, "he thought that you and I had an affair going on because he smelled your arousal scent on me!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction. That was NOT something he had thought about. And he was NOT prepared for her to say it either.

"He said WHAT?!" Sesshomaru all be screamed at her. Quickly realizing his mistake he apologized. "I am sorry, I did not mean to yell, but that, I mean he said what, excuse me?"

"He said and I quote, "You smell like Sesshomaru! An aroused Sesshomaru!" She said with a sly smile "Then he went all psycho on me."

Sesshomaru stood with his mouth open slightly and it reminded Kagome of the first time she had dumbfounded him, but then he straightened again and shut his mouth, looking half pissed off and half indifferent.

------------------------------

How can I, how can I give you all my love, baby  
If you're always, always puttin' up your guard

------------------------------

Her giggles broke his trance and he looked down at her.

"What did you say?" he gulped, trying to keep his mask on but failing horribly.

"I denied it of course, but Inuyasha kept insisting that I had done something more than heal you, then he started saying how I should have killed you because of your weakened state. That comment he got a verbal whipping from me!"

"You defended me?"

"Of course."

Her brilliant smile turned into smirk almost instantly and Sesshomaru started to wonder weather she WAS all sweet and pure.

"So, Sesshy, why were you aroused?" she asked innocently.

"I, ah, well, you see, Kagome," he said hurriedly. But, being Sesshomaru he quickly got his grove back. "You were just so beautiful squirming around on top of me that I couldn't help it."

Kagome blushed so hard that she thought that she was going to explode.

Sesshomaru stepped even closer to her and pushed her further in contact with the vanity until her back was pressed against it, her legs where wide, which he was between, and his face was so close he could kiss her if he wanted to.

"W-what are y-you doing?!" she squeaked.

"I'm going to show you what you do to me." And he pressed into just a little more.

She could now feel the bulge in his pants threw her flimsy kimono. He was huge!

"Oh, my," she said low and husky. "You're very large."

"I am." He arrogantly agreed.

"And I did this to you?"

"The only one who has been able to do it." He groaned, lowering his lips to hers.

"Only?" she gasped against his lips.

"Only." And he kissed her.

------------------------------

This is not a circus  
Don't you play me for a clown  
How long can emotions keep on going up and down

------------------------------

Pulling her to him and him to her, they kissed with such passion it was a wonder that Kagome was still seated on the glass tabletop properly.

When the separated a few minutes later dew to lack of oxygen, they both stared into each other's eyes and panted.

Sesshomaru brought a hand up to her cheek and stroked it lovingly.

"Kagome, my darling Kagome..." he whispered tenderly.

She leaned into his ministrations and mewled softly.

"You sound like a bitch in heat." He told her. "My bitch."

Kagome again didn't respond to his possessiveness, she only turned her face and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered against it.

"Yes, Kagome?" he replied.

"Do you love me?" she asked looking away.

"I..."

"Just say yes or no, Sesshomaru."

"I honestly don't know. I met you on a personal level only yesterday. I really don't know."

------------------------------

If you keep treating me this way,  
Over and over and over and over

------------------------------

She pushed him away and got off of the vanity. Leaving him completely shocked she walked to her door and opened it. Turning around she spoke.

"Then don't kiss me." And with a snap she shut the door.

"Shit." He swore. "Damnit, I should have just told her the truth!" He laughed at himself after that. "Yeah, and what would I say? Kagome, I am madly in love with you, I have been ever sense the first time I saw you?! How about not."

Then the novelty of what he had said hit him. "Have I really been in love with her that long?" He looked down at his pants, the bulge still evident. "Obviously so. I'm going to need a lot of cold baths before this is over."

With a sigh he left the room that smelled so much like the woman he loved.

When he arrived at breakfast Kagome was already seated to the left of his chair with a happily bouncing Rin asking question after question.

"Where did you come from pretty lady? How do you get you hair to shine so prettily? Are you and Fluffy going to make me brothers and sisters? Have you had some of cook's eggs? What do you like in you tea? How come-" Rin asked one question right after another as though she was competing in a marathon.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said forcefully. "Please be quite and eat, I am sure the lady would like to eat her breakfast in peace."

"Actually I would love to talk to Rin, thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said firmly.

"See, Fluffy, umm..." Rin started but looked at Kagome.

"Kagome." She said.

"See, Kagome, wants Rin to talk to her! So does that mean that Rin can?!"

------------------------------

Impossible baby, impossible, impossible

If you makin' it this way, this way

------------------------------

"Of course you can, Rin, I am sure that you don't need Sesshomaru's permission to talk to me. Right, Sesshomaru." Kagome glared at him over her raised teacup. And when he nodded his head she drank from it then turned to Rin whom was completely ignoring the demon lord.

'That little bitch! How dare she talk that way to me! I am, well, I know who I am, and so apparently does she, but still, she needs to be taught a lesson. If she is to become my mate and mother to Rin and our pups then she must have some discipline! Wait did I just-'

"Sesshomaru, Rin and I were wondering if we could be excused to go outside and play now." Kagome stated calmly.

He looked at her and nodded, but when she got up he grabbed her wrist, shooed Rin outside, dismissed his servants, and drew her to him, all while standing up in one fluid motion.

'He's so amazing...' Kagome thought wistfully. 'No, wait, he's not! I am angry with him! He can't just-'

As Kagome started to mentally complain Sesshomaru kissed her again, this time slowly and tenderly.

And when he pulled away Kagome was breathless and had her eyes closed. Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her hear.

"Go play with our daughter and at nightfall come to our chambers, I have much to discuss about our future with you." Sesshomaru said affectionately, making quite clear that it was something that she would like.

And could she resist, the way he had said "our" three times was enough to bring her to her knees with weakness.

"Now, agree and we can talk later." He directed.

"Yes, we'll talk later, in our room, of our daughter and our future."

"A simple yes would have done." But gratified in the highest way possible, Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her soft lips in another sweet kiss.

Then he was gone and she was left standing there for a moment wondering why all of a sudden she felt so cold.

------------------------------

Impossible, oh baby, it's impossible  
If you makin' it this way

------------------------------

* * *

_**A/N**_ There chapter three! And don't worry, I already have half our chapter four done so it will be up soon! Also, if anyone has anymore suggestions for songs for this fic please personally email me, don't put it in your review because I hate when people steal plots, it drives me nuts! Ja!

* * *

_**Preview**_

**Chapter 4: Not me**

She walked back to their bed and sat down on the edge close to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry." She whispered with tears spilling down her rosy cheeks. "Please forgive me, Sesshomaru, I—"

"Shh. It's all right, come here." He said softly, holding his arms open, and when she crawled to him he incased her in a loving embrace. "Everything will be okay. I'll help you with your transformation. I'll be here with you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

_**A little something extra! -Dialogue-**_

Inu: Sesshomaru got his grove back?  
Ali: Oh shut up! I had just finished watching the Emperor's New Groove (which I don't own)! So leave me alone!  
Ani: Haven't you seen that movie like fifty times?  
Ali: Yeah so?  
Ani: Nothing, I just figured that you would have used a corny Disney (which I don't own) line like that a while ago!  
Inu: You got that right.  
Ali: Bad doggie! Be nice to your author!  
Inu: About that, why do I have to be the bad guy?!  
Ali: Because you are a stupid bastard in the anime and manga and deserve it. That's why.  
Inu: _Grumbling_ Evil bitch.  
Ali: Excuse me? I couldn't hear you.  
Ani: Children.  
Ali & Inu: Shut up!  
Inu: Ali and I are having a serious conversation right now so shut your trap!  
Ali: Yeah what Inu-kun said!  
Ani: _Glaring._ Fine. _Walks off stage.  
_Inu: Wow, your muse is scary!  
Ali: Tell me about it. She's constantly in my mind.  
Inu: Do you get headaches?  
Ali:_ Nodding_ More like migraines though.  
Inu: Really? That sucks Ali-chan.  
Ali: I know doesn't it, Inu-kun?  
All: Sense when have you two been on good terms?!  
Ali & Inu: _Jumping twenty feet away from each other_ NEVER!  
Ali: Get away from me!  
Inu: You were the one who wanted to "chat" or whatever you evil authors call it!  
Ali: Yeah, well you addressed me as Ali-chan!  
Inu: ...  
Ali: Sticking out tongue Ha! I got you and infront of everyone! _Looks at entire Inuyasha cast_ I suppose you all had cams? _Everyone holds up a camera/camcorder/polaroid camera (which I don't own)_ Good... _Gets an evil look in her eyes..._

* * *

Ali : And there goes the nice atmosphere...what will happen next time? Will Inuyasha be embarrassed? Will Kag-chan and Sesshy ever fuck? Will I stop referring to Disney movies (which I don't own)? Will I have to continually post disclaimers for everything I say? Will I ever shut the hell up? Not likely. Good day, till next time! JA NE!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Not Me

_**

* * *

**__**Disclaimer I**_ do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha. 

_**Disclaimer #2**_ I do not own the song "Drop in the Ocean" by Michelle Branch or anything that relates to it.

_**WARNING**_ This chapter contains adult content, if you can not handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this. You have been cautioned and I will not be held responsible. No flames, please.

_**A/N**_ I'm back, though I do have to say sorry for the long wait! You can hit me if you want! Well, here it is! And this chapter is strictly lemon. Almost the whole damn thing people, you have been warned. Though most of you will be jumping up and down I am sure.

**

* * *

**

**Beautiful Disaster**

**By: Ali B.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Not me (Drop in the Ocean) **

* * *

------------------------------

Love took me by the hand  
Love took me by surprise  
Love led me to you  
And love opened up my eyes

------------------------------

Later that night, when Rin was tucked safely away under her covers, Kagome walked slowly to Sesshomaru's bedroom...or their bedroom...or, well, she wasn't really sure what to call it. 

It was all so confusing to her. One minute she saving his life, the next he was saving hers, and then was being practically ravished by him on her vanity. But just because he lusted after her didn't mean that he was ready to declare his undying love that may not even exist.

'What does it all mean?' Kagome thought. 'If he talks about our so-called "future" does that mean that he does love me? But, when I asked him earlier he said that he didn't know...what about now? Was he lying to me when he couldn't answer, or was he just scared? But, that cant be right, I mean really Sesshomaru scared? Right and goats can walk on their hind legs singing "Marry Had a Little Lamb!'

Coming to a stop outside she took a steadying breath.

'Wait, do I even love him?! I haven't even thought about that! Here I am making all kinds of demands and I don't even know if I love the guy. Oh, poor Sesshomaru! I feel just awful now! Now...let me think. He is so handsome, and kind to me, he protected me from Inuyasha, and he did kiss me a couple of times...I did like the kissing, I'll admit, but I have never done it before so maybe that's why...'

She sighed softly.

'Then again, I have never felt this way around Inuyasha and I loved him...loved...did I ever really love him more than a friend? I suddenly can't remember...then I must be in love with Sesshomaru...But I won't let myself get hurt again!'

------------------------------

And I was drifting away like a drop in the ocean

And now I realize that nothing has been as beautiful  
As when I saw heaven's skies  
In your eyes  
In your eyes

------------------------------

Still musing to herself, Kagome didn't hear the movement on the other side of the giant double mahogany doors leading to Sesshomaru's bedchambers.

But by then it was too late because they had been opened and Sesshomaru was staring at her strangely.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" His voice held slight amusement and his eyes sparkled playfully.

"What? Or, I am so sorry, I didn't mean, that is, I didn't realize, I ah..." Kagome sputtered, ending her animated apology with a nervous laugh.

Allowing a small smile grace his lips, Sesshomaru moved aside and let Kagome pass into the room before shutting and locking the door.

When inside, Kagome looked around at her surroundings. His bed was oddly westernized for this time period, what with it being raised several inches off of the ground. The wooden furniture seemed to be exactly the same mahogany as the door. Taking in all of the different fabrics and colors in the room, Kagome was literally glowing.

"Your room is so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Then she ran over to his window to see the view. A lush green forest spread as far as the eye could see with streams and lakes and caves hidden in every which way. The fading of the sun made a perfect backdrop for the lovely foliage before her.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," she whispered to him when he came to join her. "The view you have is amazing..."

And for the first time in years, Sesshomaru actually looked at the view, rather than scrutinized it. Then turning his head he watched as the happiness and contentment played across Kagome's beautiful features. He agreed, it was an amazing view, and he said so too, without turning his gaze away from her.

Kagome blushed under his compliment, shifting slightly to look up into his face.

They lost themselves in each other's eyes and stepped closer so that they were almost touching.

------------------------------

And every time I drift away  
I lose myself in you  
And now I see I can be me  
In everything I do

------------------------------

"Kagome." Sesshomaru murmured heatedly, the desire clear in his amber gaze.

"Yes...Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered back breathlessly.

If he kept looking at her like that, she didn't know if she could keep standing for long.

Actually, Sesshomaru's mind was far from positions at the current moment, so weather Kagome was standing on lying on her back wouldn't matter much to him.

"I want you." His voice was soft, but husky.

"You...what...?" she was having trouble speaking correctly.

"I. Want. You." Sesshomaru pronounced each word separately and languidly. "I want you so bad I hurt. Right now. Right here. I want you, Kagome."

"R-right, n-now? H-here?" Kagome looked around as though looking for an escape route.

Unfortunately for her, Sesshomaru was so near that he could grab her in an instant.

And, only seconds later, noticing the "I'm-going-to-take-off," look on Kagome's face, Sesshomaru wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist.

"Right now, right here, or on the bed if you prefer..." he answered her question finally, dragging out the end.

"The bed, I mean not that we will—OH! Sesshomaru! What are you—Oomph! Hey your kind of heavy you know?!" As Kagome was replying, Sesshomaru had scooped her up, deposited her into the bed, and laid himself on top of her.

Shifting his weight, Sesshomaru stopped leaning onto Kagome.

"Thank you." She muttered indignantly.

"You're welcome." A smirk played on his face when she looked up at him.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare smirk at me, Sesshomaru. I am upset with you, you know? You can't just expect me to...to...oh, Sesshomaru...oh..." she had abruptly shut up when Sesshomaru started to kiss and nip at her exposed neck.

As Kagome kept moaning softly, Sesshomaru nuzzled into her hair, smelling her spicy scent, before continuing downward.

When he reached her sash, he unceremoniously ripped through it, then tossed it to the floor.

Looking startled, Kagome said, "What did you do that for?"

He didn't even bother to answer, because soon after the question, Sesshomaru opened her light kimono, parting it down the middle. His right hand quickly found a firm grip on her right breast. Good thing that she had decided to go braless.

"God!" Kagome gasped, surprised, she hadn't even noticed that her kimono was open, much less the appendage of a certain white haired man touching her. "What are you—oh!"

He tweaked her nipple and moved his other hand to her hip. Lightly tracing the hem of her panties.

Sesshomaru soon grasped her breast tighter in his hand, massaging it, and every so often lightly touching her nipple. His other hand made its way to her bottom and started to knead the flesh there.

'She is so beautiful...' Sesshomaru thought.

He brought his head down, lightly kissing every piece of exposed skin on her chest. Catching her nipple in his mouth, he bit down lightly, his canine fangs pinching Kagome's tender tips. While his lips worked on her right breast, he caressed her other one with his now free hand.

"Oh..." she moaned again.

The hand on her bottom slowly moved back over her waist and towards her panties again. Sesshomaru traced the bikini strap before continuing down the side of Kagome's hip.

"Sessh..." Kagome couldn't get his name out because right then Sesshomaru gnawed roughly on her breast. Kagome's thoughts scattered.

His hand, now nearing her wet core, was shaking slightly. The thought of touching her in the most feminine spot possible was driving him crazy. So, with a little more force than necessary, he quickly tore her underwear away and plunged two fingers into her silky warmth.

Gasping and groaning, Kagome, all at once, lunged forward and pulled Sesshomaru firmly against her, his hands stuck between them.

"It's not fair..." she protested. "I want...I want to feel you, like you're feeling me. You still have your clothing...on...it's not fair..." she had stopped in between words every time Sesshomaru moved his long fingers inside her.

Sesshomaru was mildly shocked at Kagome's words, but then smirked. If she wanted him naked and free for her touching, then he was more than happy to comply.

------------------------------

'Cause I was feeling as small as a drop in the ocean  
And now I realize that nothing has been as beautiful  
As when I saw heaven's skies

In your eyes  
In your eyes

------------------------------

Detaching himself from her, Sesshomaru practically shredded his kimono.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped, her aroused scent growing considerably.

"Do you find me attractive, Kagome, do you want me too?" Sesshomaru purred as he climbed back over her shivering body.

"I..." she couldn't breathe, let alone answer.

"I asked you a question, Kagome." He gently prodded.

When she didn't answer, Sesshomaru got an idea.

"How about I torture an answer out of you...hum, Kagome. What do you think?"

"Sessh...I..." Kagome's speech was ragged and her eyes shone with desire.

Smiling a dangerous smile, Sesshomaru scooted down Kagome's body and nudged her thighs open. Now lying between them, he ran his hands up and down, causing Kagome to start moaning again.

"Now," he spread her legs wider and slowly inserted a finger into her again, but more carefully this time, "I am going to feel you and taste you until you say what I want to here. And until you do I won't stop. Just when you think that you're going to be fulfilled, I'll stop and then start again...you just have to answer my question and I'll give you something much better..."

Pumping his finger faster, Sesshomaru soon added another, then another. Stretching her walls to accommodate the new intrusion.

Kagome whimpered, but still hadn't spoken. Well, that wasn't going to work for Sesshomaru. So, he pushed open her thighs even wider and pulled her up to him, giving him full access to her cunt.

Testing out the flavor, Sesshomaru tentatively licked Kagome's glistening opening. Loving the tangy taste, he licked her lips harder, receiving a jerk and a moan, he proceeded. As he delved his tongue into her wetness, Kagome screamed.

Quickly, Sesshomaru pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?!" he asked alarmed.

"N-no!"

Sesshomaru could see her shaking. Even if she were stubborn, she would have to admit that she wanted him before he took her. Well, depending on how long it took her...he was painfully hard at the present time.

"Say it and I'll give you something better." To prove his point, he pushed his hard cock against her soft and firm ass from where he sat between her legs.

"I-I, I want you, Sesshomaru, damnit, and you know I do!" she was practically yelling, her need so great.

Smirking, Sesshomaru said very sexily, "Well, that wasn't so hard, my little Kagome, was it?"

Kagome growled at him. "Either fuck me right now or I'll do it myself!"

Generally surprised at Kagome's boldness, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. It was Kagome's turn to smirk.

Regaining himself, Sesshomaru, slowly crawled back up. "You want it right now?" He licked a line straight up from her bellybutton to her collarbone.

"Y-yes!" she gasped.

Sesshomaru's lips finally made their way to Kagome's. They smashed their mouths together, kissing deeply. Kagome, very bravely Sesshomaru thought, snuck her tongue past his lips, tugging on it playfully. Sesshomaru very quickly caught on and played back.

While keeping him occupied, Kagome confidently brought her hand down to between Sesshomaru's legs and cupped his long, hard length in her hands.

Sesshomaru jumped at the searing pleasure and pulled away from their kiss.

"K-Kagome!" it was almost a whimper. Like when a puppy was whining.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" her smile was mischievous.

"Oh, god, Kagome..."

"Does that feel good, baby?" Kagome was shocked at her own words and actions.

"Very good...but..."

"But?" she pulled her hand away, worried that she had done something wrong.

"I would rather be...inside of you...my love..." his breathing was somewhat choppy.

Kagome was so happy she couldn't speak again.

"Can I, can I have you Kagome? Will you let me love you? Make you mine?" If anyone had walked in on them just then, they would have sworn that Sesshomaru was being shy.

"Yes," she regained her voice, "Yes, Sesshomaru."

With love in his eyes, Sesshomaru slowly parted Kagome's legs again and fit himself between them.

Slowly, with the most care and control he could muster, Sesshomaru pushed himself into Kagome's hot body.

"Your so tight, Kagome..." Sesshomaru whispered huskily.

"Ah!" Kagome moaned as he filled her.

"Shh, it's alright, it won't hurt for long." He reassured her.

Trying to spare her anymore pain, Sesshomaru quickly drove into her, breaking her hymen.

Tears came to her eyes, as Kagome stifled a scream.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it'll be okay, I'm here with you." Sesshomaru soothed her.

After a few moments of Sesshomaru staying still, Kagome wiggled, and finding no more pain, brought her leg to lace behind his back.

Getting the single, Sesshomaru began pulling out, only to sink back in deeper.

The couple moaned at the new sensations coursing through them.

"Oh, gods, Kagome, you feel so good..." he groaned.

"Deeper...!" Kagome ordered.

"Fuck...!" he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Harder...!" by now Kagome was sobbing from the intense throbbing between her thighs.

"Kagome!"

"Sesshomaru!"

------------------------------

Love took me by the hand  
Love took me by surprise

------------------------------

He could feel it coming.

'Almost there!' he shouted in his mind.

And when her muscles clenched around him, and she cried out, Sesshomaru let go.

His climatic release was out of control; the demon within wanting to get out and into her sweet body. Sesshomaru filled her completely, emptying himself inside her, though trying to keep his control and not hurt her.

But then Kagome screamed his name, loud and long, like a bitch in heat, clawing at his shoulders.

After that he snapped. All the images of Inuyasha ever touching her, Sesshomaru's hidden jealously, his heated feeling of possessiveness, it all coursed thorough him at that very moment.

She was his. Not Inuyasha's, not anyone else's but HIS!

"Your mine!" he grunted, and with the single minded purpose of making sure she stayed his, he bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder, forever sealing her as his.

"I'm yours.." Kagome whimpered, pulling him closer.

Turning away from her skin, Sesshomaru devoured Kagome's mouth in a hungry kiss, eager to have all of her.

Kagome could taste her blood in his mouth, could feel his tongue tracing her lips and his hands caressing her body. It was driving her wild, and when he swept his fangs lightly over her bottom lip, Kagome got the primal urge to bite his back; to taste his blood as well.

And then Kagome's mind went blank as she pulled up Sesshomaru's head and bit him exactly where he had on her.

Sesshomaru gasped, then groaned. It was too much for him. The pleasure she gave him was just too much...

He all but crushed her against him, trying to get closer to his mate. Then, when Kagome pulled away, he saw she was licking her lips with HIS blood on them.

Immediately, Sesshomaru kissed her again, melting their lips together, and pressing her further into the soft bed.

------------------------------

And I was drifting away like a drop in the ocean  
And now I've realized that nothing has been as beautiful  
As when I saw heaven's skies  
In your eyes  
In your eyes

------------------------------

Moving his mouth downward, Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's cheeks, chin, neck, and chest. Leaving tiny red welts in the wake of the kisses. Moving even further down, he started nipping at her nipples ever so lightly. And when he was done Kagome was gasping for air and thrashing under him.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered as calmly as he could.

"Yes?" she squeaked, the affects of his teasing still coursing through her.

"Why did you bite me?" he was generally confused why she had done it, not that he minded.

"Why did you bite me?" she shot back, gaining more assertion by the minute.

He stayed silent for a moment.

"So that you would become my mate. I was being selfish, I know, but I wanted you to be mine, my mate. This is the only way I know of. But, I am sorry." He wasn't even about to admit that he had lost control and that's the reason that he hadn't asked her to be his mate first. Plus, he didn't think that she would have said yes even if he did ask her. She still had the mutt.

"Don't worry, I don't mind being you mate, it's just..."

He held his breath, hoping that it wasn't something about Inuyasha.

"I would have liked it better if you would have asked me first."

"I thought that you would have said no."

"There's no way that I could ever say no, not to you."

Sesshomaru smiled a genuine smile at her. Then, remembering what he had asked earlier questioned again, "Why did you bite me?"

"I wanted, to, um, taste your blood as well. You know like you did mine. Was it a bad thing to do?"

"No, not at all, but there are some consequences."

Kagome paled. "L-like w-what?" she stuttered.

------------------------------

In your eyes

------------------------------

"Nothing life threatening, though it will change you. Not that you need change. Actually I wasn't even going to ask if you wanted to—"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru grasped her hands tightly in his own. "When a dog demon mates, it is for life. And when said dog demon marks his mate she will be bound to him for all time. In a humans case, she would gain her mates life expectancy."

"Life expectancy?"

"Don't interrupt, darling, but to answer your question, it means that you'll live as long as I will. That was my reasoning behind biting you; so you can always stay with me."

Kagome was surprised, but pleased that he wanted to always be with her.

"That's what happened when a demon male mates and marks a human female, however, when the human female marks the male in return, she gains some of his demon blood.

She stared wide-eyed and squeaked, "D-demon b-blood?"

"You will gain some of my characteristics and qualities. In other words you will become a demon like myself. A dog-demon to be exact."

"I'm going to become a demon?!"

"It will not be bad, actually I think that you will like it very much."

Kagome jumped out of bed, not caring that she was still naked and started pacing the room.

"Sesshomaru I can't be a demon! I am human! I just can't! How will I be able to face my family, and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, everyone...Inuyasha...Inuyasha! He will be furious! Oh my god this is terrible! No way! I can't—" She stopped finally when she turned to look at Sesshomaru. He sat there on their bed looking depressed and pissed off at the same time. "I—"

"No! Fine, leave and go back to your half-breed! I don't care! But whenever you do you're still going to be a demon!" he yelled at her.

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered, tears in her eyes. "That's not what I meant. I do want to be with you, more than anything, but I just can't be a demon."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru's voice was soft again.

"Because that would mean that I would have to give up everything and everyone I love."

"Not me."

------------------------------

In your eyes

------------------------------

She walked back to their bed and sat down on the edge close to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry." She whispered with tears spilling down her rosy cheeks. "Please forgive me, Sesshomaru, I—"

"Shh. It's all right, come here." He said softly, holding his arms open, and when she crawled to him he incased her in a loving embrace. "Everything will be okay. I'll help you with your transformation. I'll be here with you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Kagome curled up to him and closed her eyes. Her breathing evened out soon after, though she was still half-awake...

As Sesshomaru gazed down at Kagome's beautiful face he started to speak.

"I love you so, so much." He whispered. "But, do you love me too? I know that you want to be with me but..." he ran slender finger down her cheek to her jaw, to the mating mark on her neck. "Earlier, when you asked if I loved you I couldn't answer. You see, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you.

"Long ago I had promised myself that I would never make the same mistake that my father did. But, now, I know that it wasn't a mistake. It was the best decision that he ever made—that I've ever made. I guess that I didn't answer you because I was half-afraid that you would reject me.

"Silly, I know. But, all the same, I am sorry if I've hurt you. I hope that one day I will be able to tell you everything that you have made me feel. Only in the short time that we have been together, I know that I will love you forever..."

Sesshomaru smiled down at her. "You're so beautiful and kind and loving and so much more...I don't deserve you...my Kagome..."

Kagome opened her eyes, which were shinning with tears once again. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"You're awake?!" he exclaimed softly.

"Yes..." She looked into his eyes and cupped his face. "Sesshomaru...I do love you. More than anyone or anything else. I love you so much it my heart hurts. I ache when I think of being separated from you. I never thought that I could love someone as much, and as fully as I love you. Please, don't ever leave me."

Sesshomaru was speechless as a single tear ran down his cheek and onto her hand.

"Kagome..." He said lovingly. "I'll never leave your side." He then kissed her slowly, tenderly, only to turn it into a passionate exchange.

Soon Sesshomaru had Kagome underneath him again. His erection nudging her wetness, both still blissfully naked.

"Please," Sesshomaru struggled to breathe. "Please let me have you again, let me make love to you."

"Yes, yes, Sesshomaru..." she panted.

And soon after the couple waltzed through the night in each other's arms...showing each other their love...sharing themselves completely...

* * *

_**A/N**_ Wow, gasp, I actually updated! Dodges tomato Okay, okay, I get the picture! I won't make you wait so long! Well, I am giving you a really long preview so be happy! Whimper Don't hurt me! And don't forget that I just gave you some four thousand words worth of lemon!

* * *

_**Preview**_

**Chapter 5: Pretense (I Promise)**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, running through the large mahogany doors with a bang.

"What, Jaken?!" Sesshomaru hissed pulling up the blankets on the bed. Kagome stay lay asleep in his arms and they were both naked.

Jaken was so shocked by the scene infront of him that he stopped talking to gawk.

"Jaken, is their some reason that you charged into my bedroom in the early morning? Or, are you just asking for sudden death?" He had kept Kagome up a long time last night and she needed her sleep.

"Oh, I, ah, yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken sputtered, snapping back to reality. "It's your half-brother, Sir, he is at the edge of the western territories and coming closer all the while. His companions are also with him. Apparently he is coming to get his miko."

Sesshomaru's glare could have frozen hell. "You mean MY miko. Kagome is my mate, Jaken. She is to be respected."

* * *

**_Trivia_**

In which episode in the Inuyasha TV series did Rin begin to speak?

* * *

_**A little something extra -Dialogue-**_

Sessh: _Bowing to Ali-chan  
_Ali: Um, Sesshy, babes, what are you doing?  
Sessh: After that chapter I am now your humble servant.  
Ali: _Sweat-drop_  
Kag: Get off of the ground, Sesshomaru.  
Sessh: _Stands up_ But, Kagome!  
Ali: Oh, damn, somebody's whipped!  
Sessh: _Growl_  
Kag: Down boy.  
Sessh: _Stops growling_  
Ali: Oh, this is rich! The "Great Lord Sesshomaru" bowing to me and being ordered around by Kag-chan! This is priceless!  
Sessh: Human, be silent.  
Ali: Awe, no more love and admiration, Sesshy?  
Sessh: _Snort_  
Kag: Now, now, Sesshy, darling, be nice.  
Sessh: I am very sorry, Ali-chan, please except my apologies.  
Ali: Okay now I am just freaked out! Enough of this goodbye!  
Sessh: But-  
Ali: Ja!  
Sessh: Ali-  
Ali: See you later!  
Sessh: Hold-  
Ali: Peace and love!  
Sessh: You stupid bit-  
Ali: XOXO!  
Sessh: _Throws up hands._ Fine, you win! _Leaves stage._  
Kag: Buh bye everyone!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Pretense

_**Disclaimer I**_ do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.

_**Disclaimer #2**_ I do not own the song "I Promise" by Stacie Orrico or anything that relates to it.

**_WARNING _**This chapter contains adult content, if you can not handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this. You have been cautioned and I will not be held responsible. No flames, please

_**A/N**_ There is some slight limey material in this chapter, so have fun. Oh, and Inu-kun is back in this chapter. As you probably can guess, he's just a tad depressed. Haha. I'm twisted, for laughing, but it is sooo funny! But in the end it's all mushy and wonderful! Heck ya!

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

**By: Ali B.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pretense (I Promise)**

* * *

------------------------------

Will I always be there for you?  
When you need someone,  
Will I be that one you need?

------------------------------

Birds were chirping somewhere to the north. Sesshomaru could hear them, feel them. He slowly opened his eyes. Sun was trickling into the large bedroom in which he lay. He felt unbelievably warm and content.

A soft breath moved the hair on his cheek.

Sesshomaru looked down and the warmth and contentment had a name. Kagome. She was curled up on his side, breathing gently. She gave a small shiver. He looked around to try and find the source of her discomfort. It was apparent fairly quickly. The covers were a tangled mess around the footboard (they were sharing a pillow, where the others had gone, he had no idea) and neither had a stitch of clothing on.

Kagome's right arm was thrown over his chest while her legs were scissored in between his own. Her left hand grasped a fist full of his silky-fine hair. He, in turn, had his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, her head tucked under his chin.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to smile as he gazed at her. She must've transformed sometime during the night because her appearance was now somewhat similar to his.

Kagome's hair reached almost to mid-thigh and was slivery white, like his own, but it still held a bluish tent. Her bangs had grown out so that they framed her face.

Sesshomaru carefully pulled her hair back from her face to look for his royal symbol. And there it was. A purple crescent moon lay in the middle of her forehead. It was a lighter color than his own and slightly smaller, but otherwise it was identical. This mark not only proved that she was his mate and belonged to him, as the bit mark on her neck did, but it also showed that she was the Lady of the Western Lands and royalty.

He stared at the emblem for a time, before continuing his gaze downward. Since they were still naked, appraising her body was not a hard task. Her skin had taken on a glowing translucency, making her look pale and fragile. Her lips were fuller and had turned a striking red-blush color. Her eyelashes were thick, long, and raven black; her eyebrows also remained black.

Kagome's breasts were larger, and that was saying something as they had been large to begin with. Though, her nipples were still the same shell pink. Sesshomaru looked at her stomach, hips, and thighs, they too had filled out more, making Kagome look like some kind of sex goddess.

Her curves were more pronounced and picturesque, though her weight and height hadn't seemed to change. Her arms and legs were more defined and muscular, but were still very feminine.

The Lord of the Western Lands was currently parsing every god he could think of for his good fortune. Now they only thing he wanted was to see her eyes, but he wasn't about to wake her. Not just yet any way. He had kept her awake most of the night due to his insatiable need for her. Not that was the only one who was voracious. No... The way things were going he was sure that Kagome would wear him out. Not that he was complaining.

Sesshomaru leaned down and was about to kiss Kagome's slightly parted lips when he heard the sound of running feet outside his doors in the hall. He snapped his head up just as someone came crashing into his room.

------------------------------

Will I do all my best to, to protect you?  
When the tears get near your eyes.  
Will I be the one that's by your side?

------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, running through the large mahogany doors with a bang.

"What, Jaken?!" Sesshomaru hissed pulling up the blankets on the bed, they only covered so much because they were helplessly twisted together. But he was not about to let Jaken see Kagome in the nude; her body was for his eyes only.

Jaken was so shocked by the scene in front of him that he stopped talking to gawk. His Lord rarely had a woman in his bed. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, he had never seen Sesshomaru with anyone. And then he saw the sliver-white hair poking out from underneath the silk sheets that Sesshomaru had attempted to pull up. Good Lord, he thought, had his master mated with someone?!

"Jaken, is their some reason that you charged into my bedroom in the early morning? Or, are you just asking for sudden death?" He had kept Kagome up a long time last night and he wanted her well rested for the day...and the night.

"Oh, I, ah, yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken sputtered, snapping back to reality. "It's your half-brother, my Lord, he is at the edge of the western territories and coming closer all the while. His companions are also with him. Apparently he is coming to get his miko."

Jaken had obviously not grasped the fact that the woman in Sesshomaru's arms was Kagome, so he did not realize his mistake until it was too late.

Sesshomaru's glare could have frozen hell. "You mean MY miko. Kagome is my mate, Jaken. She is to be respected."

"You mean that's her?!" Jaken looked as though he was going to have a hernia.

"Don't sound so shocked Jaken, and for god sakes, tell me what news you have of Inuyasha so that you can get out of my room before I dispose of you once and for all." Sesshomaru growled in a low whisper.

Jaken gulped. "Well, ten minutes ago two sentries reported that your half-brother and his companions were approaching the castle. They should be arriving in the next few hours."

------------------------------

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?

------------------------------

Sesshomaru remained silent.

'So,' he thought, 'Inuyasha is attempting to "save" Kagome, is he? Foolish whelp. I wonder what those friends of his will say when I tell them that he attacked Kagome and that is the reason she is with me. Well, one of them anyway. But, knowing Inuyasha, he no doubt has neglected to tell them this vital piece of information.'

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked hesitantly.

"What is it now, Jaken?" Sesshomaru answered in a bored voice.

"W-well, my Lord, what is it that you would have me do?" He steered clear of the topic of Kagome, knowing that he would probably face a horrible death if he were to give his opinion.

"See to it that Inuyasha and his company reach this castle without any interference. I wish for them to be brought to me in the throne room when they arrive." He stated firmly.

"B-but, Lord Sesshomaru! They cannot come into the castle! They are not worthy enough to be—"

"Are you questioning me, Jaken?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"N-no, my Lord, I will see it done right away, my Lord." And with that Jaken turned tail and ran from the room, shutting the door behind him with a snap.

------------------------------

I promise, I promise  
I promise I will...

------------------------------

-Inuyasha's POV-

I can't believe that I hit Kagome. I actually hit her. Oh, god, she'll never forgive me! And now she's with Sesshomaru, who knows what he's poisoning her mind with! But...that look that Sesshomaru gave me before punched me and everything went black...

It was a look of rage and of possession...possession of Kagome...

I can't help but think that maybe Sesshomaru _is _in love with Kagome. Gods, I hope not. If there's one thing that I hate most about Sesshomaru, it's his ability to make people do what ever he wants. Out of fear, loyalty, love... And no one has ever said no to him before, bar me.

I don't think that Kagome would have the strength to say no to him even if she wanted to. But, still, there is defiantly something going on between those two. What she said when I yelled at her for helping Sesshomaru. It was almost like she was defending a lover or something.

That's why I snapped. The way she was talking—okay yelling—at me and how she was standing up for my brother just made me so jealous. Then I smelled his arousal scent on her. That was the last straw and I lost it. Just the thought of Sesshomaru touching Kagome is enough to make me want to kill something.

And it's not just Sesshomaru, either. I'm jealous over every male in Kagome's life. I get resentful of Shippo for god's sake! It's kind of hard for me to love her, but being in love with her is even worse. I can't think straight when I'm around her, so how the hell am I supposed to tell her that my feelings go deeper for her than just my 'shard detector'? I always end up saying the wrong thing.

Then there's the fact that Kagome never tries discourage anyone. I mean its one thing to be nice and kind and another to not stick up for yourself. Okay, well maybe she _does _know how to stick up for herself. But the only person she says anything to is me! I'm not trying to justify slapping Kagome, but it's not completely my fault. Is it?

Kagome...I'm so sorry...

"Hey, Inuyasha." Miroku called, shaking me out of my moping.

"Yeah...what?" I answer duly. I'm too depressed to even snap at Miroku.

"Ah, are you feeling alright?" he asks.

"I'm fine, monk. Just like the last time that you asked." I shot him a glare and that seemed to shut him up.

The only thing I told them before we set out was that Sesshomaru had kidnapped Kagome. I sort of forgot to mention _why _Sesshomaru took her, but all the same. I'll deal with all that once I have her back...

-End POV-

------------------------------

Will I take tender care of you?  
Take your darkest night  
And make it bright for you?

------------------------------

Sesshomaru let Kagome sleep an hour more before calling her name in honeyed tones. He just couldn't help himself, every time he looked at her he wanted to jump on her and loose himself in her curvaceous body. So, he gently lay her on her back and spread her thighs, positioning himself between them.

Slowly, he slid into her, not daring to go too far. Her body responded immediately, her hips lifting and her thighs parting to accommodate him. Even in unconsciousness, Kagome knew that it was Sesshomaru above her.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru gasped. He felt her vaginal walls tighter in answer to his call and he nearly came of the bed.

"Umm...Sesshomaru..." It was barely a whisper, but Sesshomaru heard it.

He plunged recklessly into her, stealing himself for the amazing feelings that he got whenever their bodies and souls joined...but as always, it blew him totally away. He didn't think that he'd ever be prepared for anything Kagome threw at him; sexual or otherwise.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's neck, then traveled down to his mark; sucking and biting, making sure that the skin around it would be very visible for the next few days. His hands didn't stay ideal either, his left was running over one of her breasts while the other was intertwined in her silken hair, both tugging her closer.

Kagome was fully awake now, writing in pleasure, and panting right along with him. She rocked her hips, slowly at first, then faster as their peaks drew near.

She opened her eyes and met Sesshomaru's heated gaze. Her eyes were now a strange mix of blue and gold. They began flashing amber as her orgasm grew near. And Sesshomaru found one more reason to love her. The look of desire and passion in her eyes almost made him come right then.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed, she was at the edge, just a few more thrusts from Sesshomaru and...

Kagome and Sesshomaru screamed each other's names as they came together. Their climax was lavish and seemed to go on forever...

"I love you..." Sesshomaru grunted as his seed continued to spill into her.

"...Love you...too...Sessho...maru..." Kagome gasped and pulled him down for a kiss.

They had been kissing for no more than a few seconds before Sesshomaru pulled away and ended it. He carefully pulled himself out of Kagome's body and rolled over onto his back beside her.

"What...?" Kagome asked, puzzled. She sat up to look down into his face.

"If I keep on kissing you, I'm going to make love to you again." He explained. And he looked as though he would like nothing better.

"And what's the problem with that?" She raised an eyebrow at him suggestively.

"The problem is that the half-breed and your friends are about"—he looked out the window and squinted at the sun, trying to estimate the time—"an hour and a half to two hours away from here."

"That's a very big problem." Kagome said uneasily, picking up a candy out of the bowl on the nightstand. She stuck it in her mouth and sucked on it thoughtfully.

"Indeed it is." Sesshomaru agreed.

------------------------------

Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?  
When this world has turned so cold,  
Will I be the one that's there to hold?

------------------------------

"Inuyasha, will you stop brooding for five seconds and listen to us?!" Sango yelled, annoyed.

"I'm not brooding! Who says I'm brooding?!" Inuyasha snapped.

Everyone let out a sigh. They were almost to Sesshomaru's castle and they had yet to be warned away, attacked, or otherwise and everyone was worried. Well, except Inuyasha who had the common sense of an acorn.

"Don't you think it's odd that we haven't seen anyone—demon or human—that would pose a threat? We are in Sesshomaru's territory and if he has Kagome then he would want to keep us far away from her, but so far I have seen no evidence of that." Miroku told them wisely.

"It's definitely weird, I agree. But still, what if there's a reason that he hasn't sent anyone?" Sango peered at Inuyasha expectantly. "Well?" she said after a minute.

"Well, what?!" Inuyasha glared at her. He didn't want to tell them what really happened until _after_ he had Kagome back safe and sound. Plus, he thought grudgingly, he had to apologize to her properly first.

"You were the last one with her, Inuyasha. Did Sesshomaru say or do anything that would give you the impression that he didn't want to hurt Kagome? The lax in security around his castle means something." Again she looked at Inuyasha for an answer.

"Feh." He turned away. "Sesshomaru won't hurt her." He said finally.

"How do you know?" Miroku stepped up beside Sango.

"I...I think..." It was hard to admit to himself, let alone his friends.

"You think what? Hurry up dog-boy, I want Kagome back!" Shippo said.

"I think that Sesshomaru is in love with Kagome." Inuyasha admitted quietly.

Everyone stared at him, mouths gaping open.

"What?! You asked what I thought and I told you!" Inuyasha shouted, crossing his arms and looking at the ground.

"So that's why you've been so put-out!" Sango gasped softly in understanding.

"It's a wonder that we didn't see this earlier." Miroku said. "I knew that your brother felt something for Kagome, but I didn't think it went as far as love. But I guess that it is possible. Kagome is a wonderful girl and she has very big—" Miroku was abruptly cut off.

Inuyasha growled and Sango slapped him.

------------------------------

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?

------------------------------

"So..." said Kagome slowly. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Sesshomaru answered shortly. He rose from the bed, naked as the day he was born, and made his way too the wardrobe closet on the other side of the room. He stopped in front of it and started digging around for something.

Kagome stared at him, still half sitting, half lying on the bed. "What do you mean nothing? What, you're just going to let them come into your territory no questions asked?"

"Yes..." He replied absently as he continued to look in the closet.

"But, why?" she inquired, aghast. Was Sesshomaru sick or something? The Sesshomaru she knew would never let Inuyasha anywhere near his lands! He had to be sick.

"Because I did not think that you would appreciate it if I had your friends killed. Now, if I could just find—ah... Here it is..." Sesshomaru turned around with a woman's kimono in his hands. He glided over to Kagome, but stopped suddenly; there were tears in her eyes.

He instantly and carelessly dropped the beautiful and expensive kimono to kneel before her. He grasped her chin so that she'd look at him.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked her concernedly. " I promise that I won't let any harm come to your friends...or the half-breed. So please, don't cry."

Kagome burst into tears and fell onto him, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Kagome!" Taken aback, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "I promise that I won't let—"

"It's not that! It's just that if my friends come here they'll want to take me away from you! They probably don't know what happened between Inuyasha and I and will assume that you have taken me by force! Oh Sesshomaru!" she sobbed into his naked chest. "I don't want to leave you! Not when every thing is so wonderful!"

Sesshomaru eased her away so that he could look into her eyes.

"Hey..." He whispered softly. "Don't worry, I wont let them take you away. We'll work it all out as soon as they get here. Okay?" he brushed his fingertips over her cheek lovingly. "Now, no more crying, it breaks my heart."

Kagome nodded and sniffed as she ceased crying.

"And in any event, do you honestly think that I'd let you leave? You're my mate, so we belong to each other now." Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice that even through her flushed, tear-streaked face, Kagome was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She smiled sheepishly at him. "Oops...I kinda forgot." She giggled nervously and ran a hand threw her hand. A clawed hand. "AH!" She looked down at her hands. "I have claws! And my hairs white! I have fangs! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

Kagome jumped up to inspect herself in the full-length mirror hanging on Sesshomaru's wall. She pulled and plucked at all her new features with wide anxious eyes.

"Breath, Kagome, breath. I told you last night that this would happen remember? This is part of the mating process." He came up to stand behind her. And after a minute, in which he let her gape opened mouthed at her new appearance, took her hand and slowly led her back to the bed.

"Mating process...right..." Kagome sat down again, taking long deep breaths. "Okay, I'm alright now. I was just caught off guard."

Sesshomaru's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I could tell."

"Oh, shut up." Kagome crossed her arms across her chest with an indignant look on her face.

"Really, Kagome, is that any way to speak to your mate?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

She growled at him.

"Fine, if you're going to act like that I guess I won't give you your present." Sesshomaru picked up the previously discarded kimono and started back to the wardrobe. 'One, Two—'

"WAIT! I want my present!" She pulled the white sheet off the bed, held it around her, and ran across the room. "Present, present, present!" She chanted.

"That's it, no more candy in the morning for you."

"But that's not fair!" She pouted. Then she smiled slyly and continued. "Now give me my present or I'll never have sex with you again."

Needless to say, Kagome got her present.

------------------------------

I promise, I promise  
I promise I will

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?

------------------------------

"Sesshomaru is in love with Kagome." Shippo seemed to be the only one who was completely shocked by this piece of information. He looked like he was about to faint.

"Who cares, anyway, I know that I don't! Stupid wench...stupid brother..." Inuyasha grumbled. No one believed him.

"Well," Shippo said, wanting to make Inuyasha eat his words, "I guess it would be okay if they got together. I know that Sesshomaru wouldn't hit me"—he shot a dirty look at Inuyasha—"he'd just ignore me. Which is way better than brutally lashing out at poor unsuspecting fox demons in my book." Shippo, Miroku, and Sango shared a conspiratorial look.

"He is very respectable." Miroku concurred, hiding his smile. "A very good trait in a husband, if I say so myself."

Inuyasha twitched.

"I do have to admit that he is very attractive, he and Kagome look good together since they both hold great beauty. He is also a very calm and collected person. I think he would treat Kagome right, don't you, Miroku?" Sango said with a wink.

Inuyasha was steadily growing redder in the face and all three of them were waiting for steam to start coming out of his ears.

"I bet Sesshomaru would give Kagome anything that she wanted!" Shippo exclaimed. "He's a lord so I bet he has lots of money!"

"Oh, yes, and don't you think that they would have beautiful children—" Miroku suddenly found himself at the end a death glare from Inuyasha. He shut his mouth quickly.

"Meow..." Kirara caught Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha stared daggers at her. "You going to give your opinion too?!"

She gave him an incensed look.

"Come on, the castle is just above this hill." Inuyasha said shortly. He turned and started walking up the hill.

Everyone followed, smirking behind his back. They had done a good job, just enough to get Inuyasha thinking, but not enough to overdo it. Well, with the exception of Miroku...

"I really do think that they would have beautiful children—" Miroku was cut off once again, but this time not by Inuyasha, but by Sango.

She punched him in the head. Hard.

"Why is everyone so violent today?" Miroku groused as he rubbed his skull.

"Will you just shut up?!" Inuyasha said impatiently. "I...I've got something I need to tell you all before we reach the castle. You see, the real reason that Kagome left..."

------------------------------

I promise, I promise  
I promise I will, Yeah

------------------------------

"Oh, Sesshomaru it's beautiful!" Kagome squealed as she patted down the front of her new kimono.

"No, you're beautiful. This outfit merely compliments that." Sesshomaru told her with all honesty.

Kagome blushed and giggled. "Why thank you, but I do have to say that you are looking very fine this morning as well, my Lord." She peeked at his nude body shyly.

"Ah, so you are finally learning your place." He ran his fingers over the bit mark on her shoulder.

"Not likely." she grinned at him in the mirror.

His mouth curved into a smile as he looked back at her. "I would not expect otherwise, love." His arms slid around her slim waist.

"Are you trying to say that I'm disrespectful?!" She gave a false gasp of horror.

"Oh, my dear, I would on no account say that. I'd be too afraid that my little miko would purify me." Amusement lit his beautiful amber orbs.

Kagome turned in his arms so that she could look into his eyes. "I would never use my powers against you!" Her tone became strained. "Oh, Sesshomaru, believe me when I say that I wouldn't ever hurt you! I love you so much!"

Tenderly, Sesshomaru caressed her cheek. "I wasn't suggesting that you would, love. I know that you would never harm me, as I would never harm you. We share a strong bond, you and I, and I know that nothing will stand in the way of it."

"Not that you would let anything stand in your way anyway." The graveness was lifted from her as she smiled happily at her mate once again.

"Of course not. And that, my love, my mate, my life...is because I love you, deeply, passionately, hungrily..." He found himself hard again. He had to have her. As much as possible if time permitted it.

"We still have about an hour, you know." Kagome whispered seductively as though she had read his thoughts. She ran her hands up Sesshomaru's bare chest.

"How astute you are." He took her hand and led her back to their bed. "I always knew you were smart, even if you pretend otherwise." He said teasingly.

"Shut up." She said, turning and falling onto the mattress softly, then pulling him on top of her.

"Whatever you say, dear." It was that last coherent thing he said before kissing her.

------------------------------

And I love you more every day  
And nothing will take that love away

------------------------------

Thirty minutes later Sesshomaru and Kagome were waiting in the throne room for Inuyasha and his companions.

Kagome was pacing in front of her throne nervously, wringing her hands.

"Kagome, please, sit down before you fall down." Sesshomaru said, trying not to smirk. She was so cute when she was anxious.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Sesshomaru, I'm worried! What if Inuyasha acts well...like Inuyasha?! What if he just barges in here no questions asked and picks a fight? What if he throws a tantrum and starts attacking you? What if—"

"Damn, Kagome, I'm not that bad."

Kagome flipped around. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara stood in the doorway. Jaken stepped out from behind the group and started towards Sesshomaru's side. Kagome just stood there mouth agape.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough to know that I 'throw tantrums'." He replied with an eyebrow raised.

Becoming embarrassed, Kagome took a step back and reached for Sesshomaru's hand, looking for comfort. He clasped her hand in his and moved forward slightly, intending to bodily protect her from being in an uncomfortable situation.

In turn, Inuyasha's eyes followed the movement, locked on Kagome and Sesshomaru's intertwined fingers, then traveled up to look at them standing together. He growled slightly, but otherwise didn't move.

And for the first time since arriving, he took in Kagome's new look. And he was stunned.

In fact, every person in the room seemed stunned. Even Jaken had shut up for once.

------------------------------

When you need someone  
I promise I'll be there for you

------------------------------

-Inuyasha's POV-

Seeing them standing there together, I can see why she chose him. They fit. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't lie to myself any longer. It had only been a feeling before, but now...now I know for certain...Kagome and Sesshomaru are in love.

And I hate it, and it hurts me...but I...I'm not going to do a damn thing about it. I'm going to stop being selfish for once. I want whatever that beautiful woman with the amazing heart wants. Because...I love her too.

I don't know how I'll cope with the knowledge that my own brother is married to the woman I love, but I know that I will. Because, if truth be told, I want to see him happy as well. I know that Sesshomaru hasn't been in my life very much, and every time he was it was negative, but I do know him well enough that I can tell that he was hurting.

Keeping up his stoic façade was designed not to let others in, but it also keep him bottled up inside. And somehow I know...deep down inside that Sesshomaru is a good man...and could be a good brother.

So that's why I'm going to let Kagome go. For her, and for my brother. Because I love them both, and it's about time I set this right.

-End POV-

------------------------------

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?

------------------------------

Inuyasha broke the uneasy silence by stepping forward and kneeling in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru. He hung his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"Kagome...Sesshomaru...I—I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For—for everything." Inuyasha whispered shakily.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with a meaningful gaze. He nodded in understanding and released her hand. She walked to where Inuyasha was kneeling and sank onto the floor before him. She reached out and placed her arms around his shoulders, bringing him to her in a hug. His arms hung loose by his sides as she gathered him up.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whimpered. "I'm so sorry about what I—"

"It's alright Inuyasha. I forgive you." Kagome told him soothingly, with complete sincerity.

And just like that the weight seemed to lift off of Inuyasha's shoulders. He placed his arms tentatively around Kagome, returning the hug. They stayed like that for a long while. Then Kagome moved back and they released each other.

Inuyasha helped Kagome to stand up and led her back to Sesshomaru.

Cupping her hand, he placed into Sesshomaru's as he reached out. "She's yours now. I know that you'll take good care of her...brother." Inuyasha looked Sesshomaru in the eye, and for the first time, he saw an emotion in them that was beside anger and hatred.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said slowly. "Thank you." And then he surprised the room, by sweeping both Kagome and Inuyasha into an embrace. "I love you Kagome...and I love you also little brother."

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara burst out crying.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on his best friend and his brother. He leaned back to look at Kagome's face. "I guess this means that you're my sister now, huh?"

She giggled and pushed both men away. "Oh, no, now I'll have to deal with both of you overbearing dog-demons!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged a glance before sighing, "Women..." in unison.

And then the room broke out into laughter.

------------------------------

I promise, I promise  
I promise I will

And I promise

I promise

I will be there when you call me

I promise  
I promise I will

------------------------------

* * *

**_A/N_**Holly hell, I updated. I think that I'm in shock. Well, I've had some horrible writer's block for about a year sweat drop but now it is fixed! As well as my Word Processor! Hurray! Next chapter is the epilogue, so this fic is coming to an end, sadly. I hope that you all liked this chapter, I made it super long just for my poor fans that have been waiting forever and a day for me to update. Oh, and I updated 'Revelations' also for those who haven't read it, it's a KagInu fic. See ya next time, Ja!

* * *

_**Preview**_

**Epilogue: Family Reunion (You Set Me Free)**

"I'm pregnant?! But—but how?!" Kagome shrieked.

"The usual way, I would think." Sesshomaru grinned.

"How can you make a joke out of this?! I'm pregnant for god's sake! Well the hell is in your sperm, anyway?! I got pregnant way to quickly for you to have regular sperm!" Kagome was going into hysterics now.

"Kagome, calm down!" He tried not to smile again, but he couldn't stop himself. "Kagome, we're going to have a baby—a child..."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. And then she jumped onto Sesshomaru.

"We're having a baby! I'm having your child! I'm going to be a mother!" And she promptly fell apart, sobbing. "We—we're s-so lucky...!"

"That we are, my love, that we are..."

* * *

_**Trivia**_

How many times does Kikyo die and come back to life up to episode 80? No, really I'd like to know, because that damn cow just won't stay dead!

* * *

_**A little something extra -Dialogue-**_

Sessh: Ali, I love you like a fat kid loves cake!  
Ali: _Raises an eyebrow_ Really now.  
Sessh: Oh, yeah. The first reason is because you updated and the second reason is because I got some booty!  
Ali: If you're going to refer to making love as booty, then you might as well just say nookie. Nookie is a way cooler word.  
Sessh: Is not. I prefer not to sound like a bad Limp Bizkit song, thank you.  
Ali: Hey, if your biscuit's limp that's your problem, buddy, not mine.  
Sessh: That's not what I said!  
Ali: Sure. Whatever, Sesshy. _Cough _Can't get it up. _Cough_  
Sessh: _Growl_ You want me to prove it?  
Ali: Go ahead, limpy.  
Sessh: _Throws Ali-chan over his shoulder and proceeds to storm into his dressing room._ _Once inside he shuts the door with a snap.  
_Ali: Hey! _We hear a loud ripping sound_ That was my shirt! No—no, what are you—Ahh...Oh, god!

_Scene: Two hours later, Sesshomaru and Ali-chan reappear, both sweaty, tired out, and well satisfied. _

Sessh: Never say _Pant_ that I can't _Pant_ get it up _Pant_ ever _Pant_ again.  
Ali: Don't worry, _Pant_ I won't.  
Sessh: _He gives Ali-chan a weird look_  
Ali: What?  
Sessh: I just didn't realize how kinky you are until now.  
Ali: Me? Kinky? Na... _Feigning innocence_  
Sessh: _Raises his arm and looks pointedly at his left hand,a set of handcuffs are dangling from his wrist_. Not kinky huh?  
Ali: Oh shut up.

* * *

Ali: Now who got the booty! Excuse me, nookie. Haha. See ya everybody! Oh, go me, go me! _Brushes shoulders off.

* * *

_


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue: Family Reunion

**_

* * *

Disclaimer #1_ **I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.

**_Disclaimer #2_** I do not own the song "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson or anything that relates to it. 

**_WARNING_** This chapter contains adult content, if you can not handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this. You have been cautioned and I will not be held responsible. No flames, please.

**_A/N_** This is the final chapter in 'Beautiful Disaster'. I think that this epilogue will tie up the story nicely. Thanks for reading and having so much patience with me. I'll try to finish my other stories as soon as I can. Ja!

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

**By: Ali B.

* * *

****Epilogue: Family Reunion (Beautiful Disaster Reprise)

* * *

**

------------------------------

_Two weeks later..._

------------------------------

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

------------------------------

A surprised scream exploded into the quiet morning air, causing everyone inside the castle to pause. Most shrugged it off, and continued on with their tasks. Some, however, were in the room and were unable to move. The shock of the blast stupefied a few, but induced hearing lose and a temporary buzzing in the ears of many.

"Now, now, Kagome, it is alright. This is a grand opportunity!" Sango tried to reassure her.

"Sango is correct, please do not be upset." Miroku stated.

"Pregnant?" Kagome whispered, paling.

Inuyasha whistled, then said, "Damn, Sesshomaru, you don't waste any time, do you?" When Sesshomaru's ears turned a slight pink, Inuyasha burst out laughing.

Kagome, who was not paying attention to anyone but herself, ignored this comment. She then turned to the blushing Sesshomaru and grabbed his arms to support her.

"I'm pregnant! But—but how!" Kagome shrieked.

"The usual way, I would think." Sesshomaru grinned.

"How can you make a joke out of this! I'm pregnant for god's sake! Well the hell is in your sperm, anyway! I got pregnant way to quickly for you to have regular sperm!" Kagome was going into hysterics now.

"Kagome, calm down!" He tried not to smile again, but he couldn't stop himself. "Kagome, we're going to have a baby—a child..."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. And then she jumped onto Sesshomaru.

"We're having a baby! I'm having your child! I'm going to be a mother!" And she promptly fell apart, sobbing. "We—we're s-so lucky...!"

"That we are, my love, that we are..."

Kagome and Sesshomaru held each other, basking in the glow of pending parenthood together. Everyone turned to give them some privacy, and to dry any unsuspecting tears that had crept up on them.

Of course, Inuyasha ruined the moment by saying, "Ah, come on, we're not gonna have another public cry-fest are we! Next thing you know I'll have to hug people again!"

These remarks efficiently broke up the tender atmosphere, sending all into fits of laughter.

------------------------------

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

------------------------------

_9 months later..._

------------------------------

And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

------------------------------

"I hate you! Sesshomaru, I hate you! Why did we have to have sex! I hate you!" Kagome screamed at the top of her voice.

"Now, dear, it's going to—" Sesshomaru attempted to reassure her.

"If you say it's going to be okay one more time I'll never let you touch me again, you bastard!" Kagome interrupted.

Instantly Sesshomaru stopped speaking. He continued to hold Kagome's hand, wincing whenever she would experience a contraction. It physically hurt Sesshomaru to see Kagome in such pain.

Needless to say, the pregnancy was not an easy one. And, while Kagome was cursing her husband to hell, Inuyasha and the others waited tensely in the next room.

Thirteen hours after the beginning of the birth, twins, one boy and one girl, were borne to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome cried happily, having long forgotten her earlier displeasure. Sesshomaru, for his part, was attempting not to cry himself. The children were so small and delicate and beautiful to them, that they could not keep in their joy.

"What shall we name them?" Sesshomaru asked her expectantly.

"I want to name our son...only...can we...?" Kagome turned to look into Sesshomaru's eyes.

He nodded, and Kagome's face lit up into a brilliant smile.

"And out daughter...?" He questioned.

"I want it to be for her...for when she...it that alright?" she whispered.

"Yes, love." He answered.

Kagome gathered her family close to her and thought how lucky they all were to have each other. Then, she thought of the rest of their family standing on the other side of the wall.

"Let them come in now." Kagome said.

The door was opened and everyone rushed in, Inuyasha in the lead. Sango and Miroku stood beside the bed near Kagome's head, while Shippo and Rin jumped onto the bed and climbed into Sesshomaru's lap.

"Allow me to introduce to our children." Sesshomaru stated. "This is Inuyasha, and this is Kikyo." He indicated each in turn.

Inuyasha concealed his eyes behind his bangs.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm. "You are welcome."

Kagome took it all in, silent tears slipping down her cheeks. Only a year ago this scene would have seemed impossible, but now, it was just right.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru murmured.

"Yes, dear?" she responded.

"I love you." He told her.

Kagome smiled. "And I love you, my beautiful disaster."

------------------------------

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

------------------------------

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**_A/N_** Wow, so I guess this is it for BD. I'm kinda sad...but mostly I am happy that I have finished this fic! If only I could say the same for other fics...sigh...I do my best! So, hope y'all liked it!

* * *

**_Reading Suggestions_**

**Passion** 2814868 by **CiraArana

* * *

**

**_Trivia_**

In which episode did Kikyo "die" for the first time?

(Honestly, I'd like to know. I would love to watch it on repeat for a few hours.)

* * *

**_A little something extra! -Dialogue-_**

Sessh: I cannot believe that this story has been completed.

Ali: Aw, are you going to miss it, Sesshy?

Sessh: No, I am just surprised that you got off of your lazy ass to finish it.

Ali: _Growls_ Sorry!

Sessh: I do not know what you are shocked at my words, Ali. It is quite obvious to all that you are a procrastinator.

Ali: Well, excuse me for wanting to get into a good college!

Sessh: _Sigh _Like a college education will do anything for you. All you want to do with your life is read, write, and cook!

Ali: So what, can't I have dreams?

Sessh: Sure. So long as they don't impact my life with Kagome.

Ali: Oh, I see now. That's the problem. You're just pissed because there was no sex scene in this chapter!

Sessh: ...

Ali: I knew it! You are such a pervert, old man.

Sessh: _Eyebrow twitching_ Old man?

Ali: Well, hello, what are you, like one thousand years old?

Sessh: ...

Ali: _Holding up score card_ 2 Ali, 0 Sesshy!

Sessh: I hate you.

Ali: Yeah, I know.

* * *

Ali: Thanks to everyone how has been patient with me! I love you all!

* * *


End file.
